Entanglement
by Kotodami
Summary: Sango had moved away for three years, and on her way back home...guess who she sat next to on the plane... and no its not Santa .


Disclaimer- do not own the Inuyasha cast…. If I did do you think I'd be writing about sango and Miroku here? I don't think so…  
Chapter One- Rock star and Engagement! 

Sango yawned and looked out the window of the airport. She was finally returning to Japan after 3 long years. Her parents had sent her to America to live with her aunt Kaede and to finish her collage there. She had missed her friends very badly. Kagome and her cheerful personality, Inuyasha and his pointless aggravation, and Miroku… there was so many things to be said about him… but she could say anything but she would still have a crush on him. Miroku has his quirks, but what guy didn't? He was a ladies man, a complete pervert, and a letch, but he had the most beautiful violet eyes.

A blush formed on her face as she remembered Miroku. She so wanted to see him again, even though he probably wouldn't remember her. She sighed and came back to reality as her plane started to board passengers. As she sat down in her seat she remembered one of her old friends had become famous as a singer but she just couldn't remember who it was. 'It was probably Kagome…she had the potential to become a star but she did throw her fits from time to time. Inuyasha being a star was just out of the question… seeing as he'd kill any fan girl that came up to him. Maybe Miroku…'

She was jerked out of her thoughts as someone sat next to her. "huh?" Sango looked over the man and softly blushed. Her eyes scanned over him, 'He's…good looking…but I wish he'd remove his sunglasses.' her heart pounded as her eyes moved up his chiseled chest, strong shoulders, and handsome jaw. She never had this happen to her before besides with Miroku.

The man looked over at him and paused as if he knew her. "…Are you… Sango-chan?"

Sango blinked, "how do you know my name? ..and why did you call me 'chan'?...do I know you?"

The man removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes, a piercing violet. Sango's breath caught in her throat. "M-m-Miroku?" Her face turned a deep red.

"Yes 'tis me dearest Sango" Miroku took her hand and softly pressed his lips to it, "Its been too long my love.."

Sango's eyes widened and she looked at him, her face deep red. 'L-l-love?…he's just messing with me again..' she looked into his eyes. "Stop teasing me… You know I told you how I felt before I left and you brushed me off.. You broke my heart… I'd say I hate you but I was taught not to lie."

"Sango dearest… you got me all wrong. I never said I didn't love you back-" he was cut off by her.

"You never said you did love me either."

"But I never said I didn't."

Sango fought back the tears, "You brushed me off, you just left me standing in the hallway, all alone. I..I..I.."

Miroku set his hands on her face and pressed his lips to hers. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you. I've done so much now… I know you can't forgive me for hurting you…. But I can try to fix things between us. After that day I couldn't get you out of my head. I was devastated when I heard you moved away. I couldn't help but think it was my fault… every moment since that day my feelings have become stronger and stronger. I love you Sango…and if you still have feelings for me I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Sango could see all of the other passengers staring at them but she didn't care, "You only want me in your bed! I heard the day after I told you my feelings you fucked Kagura! You don't love me, you're just…just..just a liar…" tears dripped down her face. "Why do you torment me so? What did I ever do to you Miroku Houshi! What?"

Miroku wiped her tears away, "I know… what I did was foolish. Please… forgive me. Many girls have tried to be with me… but the only one I want is you"

Sango pushed his hands away, "You lie.. As soon as I trust you your going to sleep with me and drop me. I know you too well."

Miroku looked hurt and he sat back in his chair, "that isn't true… I love you…. And that isn't common from a rock star.."

Sango looked at him, "Rock star?"

Miroku smiled and looked at her, "Yes I don't know if you heard but I'm quite famous… but that doesn't matter unless I have you. The only reason I came to America was to find you…when I failed I decided to go home.. And fate would have it that I ended next to you. So please forgive me." he took her hand in his, "to prove my feelings, Sango Taiyia, will you marry me?"

Sango blushed and looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious. Please accept"

Sango looks at him, 'he must be teasing me.. Fine I'll play along' "I accept"

Sango was about to tell him she was joking but his lips collided with hers before she could.

When Miroku broke the kiss he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "You've made me the happiest man on earth" he slipped the ring around her finger and held her close.

'he was serious? I guess he really does love me…but I can't fall to any of his tricks.'

The remainder of the flight was uneventful.

When the plane finally landed Sango sighed and got off the plane with Miroku right behind her. She walked down to the baggage claim and picked up her bags. Just as she was about to leave Miroku grabbed her hand. "Where are you going Nushi?" ((lover)) Sango softly blushed at what he called her. 'That's right…' she twirled the ring around her finger. 'I'm his fiancée… what have I done?'

Miroku slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his limo trying to stay out of his fan's view. "Hatchi! Home and as fast as you can get us there!"

Along the drive Miroku had put up the separator and pulled Sango onto his lap. She blushed and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted you closer to me." he smiled innocently and looked at her.

Sango sighed and leaned against him watching his hands. 'I come home with a fiancé…to bad momma and papa wont see me…' Sango looked at him, "Can we go see Kagome?"

"If you'd like, but don't you want to get unpacked first?" Miroku said leaning his head against her shoulder.

Sango nodded, even at the age of 23 she was still a virgin. She couldn't ever seem to find a guy she really liked. The only one she had ever fallen in love with was Miroku and he was a jackass to her. Sure she had dated guys before but she never had good luck. They all turned out to be asses. She knew Miroku wasn't a perfect person but no one was… all that really mattered was that she was in love. After those thoughts her body relaxed more and leaned into him.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. He felt her fingers run through his hair and gently pulls out the ponytail. Her eyes slowly scanned over his face as his hair fell down to his shoulders. She ran her fingers through it with a slight blush on her face and she leaned a little closer to him unconsciously. Sango felt her heart begin to race and she shut her eyes and her lips touched his.

Miroku smiled softly and kissed back. His arms wrapped tighter around her and pulled her closer. Their kiss heated up when Sango slipped her hand under his shirt and ran up his well toned chest. A glaze came over her eyes as she slowly became aroused. Sango pressed Miroku back against the limo's seat, some how during the kiss Sango had moved her legs to where she straddled him. Miroku groaned and slid her shirt down off of her shoulders and kissed her neck. Sango had shut her eyes and leaned against him. Suddenly Miroku stopped and pulled her shirt back over her shoulders.

Sango got the wrong idea. She thought she wasn't satisfying his craving for flesh. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for him. She looked at him sadly, "Why…why did you stop?"

Miroku pulled her close to himself. "I refuse to have my wife taken for the first time in the back of a car"

Sango's eyes watered and she hugged him tightly, "I love you, Miroku Houshi"

Miroku smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too Sango Houshi" he grinned and she smiled softly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him even tighter. He rubbed her back and nuzzled his head against her neck.

When they arrived at the mansion Sango's eyes widened. The butler came out of the house and got her bags as Miroku pulled her into the house. As she admired the house she found pictures of herself and him along with Inuyasha and Kagome. She stopped in front of the table which held them on it's sparkling surface. Sango gently picked it up and looked at herself. "This is me…and you…and the others." she looked up at Miroku "You kept this for 3 years?"

He nodded and took the picture from her hands, "I had very few pictures of you but such a strong memory of you" he set the picture down and pulled her to a large living room. "I couldn't live with out seeing your face… so I had these made…I wasn't sure if we'd ever get to do the second painting's portrait…"

The first painting was extremely detailed and it was of her in her senior year high school uniform, and the other was the same in the details but it was of Miroku and herself kissing passionately. On the second painting Miroku had his hands on Sango's hips and her arms around his neck. Both were slightly blushing and extremely enjoying the intimate moment.

"I'm sure all of your girl friends enjoyed seeing that above your fireplace…"

Miroku grabbed her hands and made her look at him, "Since that day when I felt like I was going to die because you had moved to America I haven't even looked at a woman the way I look at you now."

"oh Miroku…" She hugged him and softly kissed him.

Miroku grinned and picked her up carrying her into the bedroom, "I never said I wouldn't mind taking my wife in out bedroom…oh! Or how about the shower?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sango blushed and looked at him, "Your just as perverted as the day I met you." she placed her hand at the back of his neck, "Yet….some how…I'm drawn to you Miroku"

Miroku claimed her lips with his, pushing her back against the wall. He used the wall to hold her up and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Miroku groaned softly, "Oh Sango…how do you do this to me?"

"The same way anything else with a whole between its legs does." she winked at stuck her tongue out at him.

"cute…very cute my dear but I can do this" he caught her tongue with his mouth and sucked it lightly. He got pleasure from the response he got out of his lover.

Sango groaned pushing her hips into his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Miroku continued to suck her tongue until he pulled off her top. "Tell me right now, do you want this?…If you don't I'll go take a cold shower right now."

Sango blushed and hugged him, "I love you Miroku… Do you want this?"

"I've wanted to be with you physically, mentally, and spiritually since the day I couldn't get you out of my head." he nuzzled his head into her shoulder, "I'll make love to you when ever you ask baby."

She lifted his head, "I want you too… I want to wait… we just got back together…but to save yourself some sexual tension anything above the waist is okay by me."

"Anything?"

"Anything within reason…I'm against biting"

"Never… there are a shortage of perfect breasts in the world and it would be a crime to damage yours" Miroku winked at her.

She blushed and stood up on her own. She removed her bra and led him to the bed. Miroku looked at her, "Oh please don't go to the bed…please."

"if you need me too… I'll give you a .." she blushed and whispered in his ear the rest. He groaned and looked longingly at her.

"Baby… just stop talking and you don't have to…"

Sango hugged him on the bed and looked softly at him, "The real reason is that I'm afraid you'll leave me after… Say this was all a joke and you don't need me anymore.." tears rimmed her dark chocolate eyes.

Miroku pulled her close and held her softly. "Sango baby…..why would I have those pictures made?"

"I don't know…. You could have hundreds of them of every girl"

"okay here we'll do this baby, we'll make love tonight and in the morning you can handcuff us together until your satisfied that I'm not leaving you."

"alright…but instead of the morning …can it be when we finish?"

"that just might be the same time" she softly laughed.

"okay" she smiled and unhooked her bra. Miroku groaned at the sight of her D-cup breasts. He trailed his finger from Sango's lips, down over her breasts and down her stomach causing her to get chills.

"Promise me Sango…That I'm your only one…I don't want anyone else to touch you the way I do. You Are Mine. And you will be mine for as long as you'll have me." he continued replacing his finger with his lips. His now free hands unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to reveal lacey transparent panties. "oh Sango…you tempt me baby…"

Sango moved her hips against him and groaned, "I'm not tempting you, I'm giving myself to you."

Miroku pulled off his own clothes and gently pulled down her panties. He looked at her, "This will hurt at first baby… but let me show you how good it can feel" she nodded and spread her legs apart and entered her. As he moved softly and slowly and kissed her gently so he didn't hurt her too much.

When he finished he rolled off of her and pulled her close. Sango grabbed the handcuffs from the table and slipped it gently around his wrist and her own then laid her head down falling asleep still in pure bliss of the feeling he had given her.

The next morning Miroku sat up and yawned, just as he was about to get out of the bed he felt something pulling at his wrist. When he looked down he saw the handcuff around his wrist. 'shit' he thought to himself, 'I didn't realize what would happen when one of us need to use the restroom…' He quietly removed the handcuff from his wrist and walked into the bathroom. Just as he was about to finish Sango woke up.

"Miroku?…." her voice sounded desperate, "Mir..oku?" this time her voice was breaking and she was crying. "…I knew this would happen….why am I so stupid?" she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry even more.

Miroku heard this and ran to her from the bathroom as soon as he finished. He pulled her into his arms and held her close softly rocking her. "Shh, shh, Its alright baby, I'm right here. I promise you I wont go anywhere."

Sango held herself close to his, slowly stopping crying, and she looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and softly kissed her. "Miroku…"

"Shh baby.. I'm here" he softly kissed her and continued to rock her.

"I love you Miroku"

"I love you too Sango"

When he had finally quieted Sango down his phone rang. "Hello?…mmmhmm… WHAT! I'll find her for you… She will be perfect no matter what." He sat down the phone and pulled Sango closer thinking about the phone call that had just occurred.


End file.
